oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Maritime Minks
Grim Beginnings "They're both a minute late, it's almost time to leave." A large man grumbled from the bow of his ship. This was none other than Vice Admiral Wynn Godukera, known to most as Kurorou. Godukera currently awaited two young half minks. As the highest ranked Mink he was in charge of doing any special training they required. He had worked with one of them before but the other was a new pupil for him. He stared off at the ocean, awaiting their arrival. The first of the late arrivals was a dark haired woman, her fox ears flapping in the wind as she walked. At her side was her beloved blade Kenranhi, its hilt and sheath gleaming in the daytime sun. While old man Wynnie was still a rank above her, Gen felt she could take her time a bit more as a fellow Admiral; albeit not Vice level. Seeing his large ship up ahead and his towering, disapproval filled figure. "Hey!!" she called, waving cheerfully while blissfully oblivious to her pronounced tardiness. "Ah, I really hope I'm not late!" a red haired mink jogged along the ship, heading towards its frontal part. This girl was Lowell Harlee, one of the newer Marines who had acquired the rank of Commander. As she neared her destination, she slowed down her pace. "I guess this is a way of making a bad first impression?" she shrugged the thought off, although a look of worry did emerge on her face. Her red orbs looked at the large man and by his body language, could tell he wasn't amused. "Marine Commander Lowell Harlee reporting for duty!" she said as she saluted. Just as she finished her formal introduction, her head tilted at the other mink who waved from a distance causing one of her eyebrows to raise. Whether it was because of her casual way of addressing the intimidating Vice Admiral or the fact that Harlee didn't know this woman remained a mystery. Godukera stared down at the two, both late. Both informed two days prior of the arrival time and still late. In his day that kind of offense got you on probation for at least a week. His hulking frame moved forwards walking down the ship towards them. His stern face held it's grimace as reached them, standing at double their height. "Rear Admiral Genshō. Commander Harlee. You know the time. You're both over a minute late." His stern voice echoed over the ship as the other marines looked on, thanking the gods they weren't the ones under his piercing gaze. "You two were given a time to have arrive by and neither of you could meet that simple command. The current crew of this ship arrived hours earlier, even though some didn't have to. They all came before their designated time of arrival. I even got here early to help with maintenance on the ship." His hands motioned to the whole crew of the ship. "You're to set an example for these fine men and women. I doubt you thought of this though." He folded his hands behind his back. "Now what do you have to say for yourselves and to the rest of this fine crew?" "Please...calm yourself Duke, it didn't kill anyone on the crew to wait another minute; if anything, they learned some patience," Genshō responded, waving away his concerns. Turning her attention to the assembled crew, all of whom kept their eyes averted, she grinned. "It's nice to meet you all! Name's Rear Admiral Tamamo Genshō! Though Gen or Sho works too; no need to be formal and all. I'm heartened by your energy and dedication to being a Marine; I come from a line of Marines. Most of all I want to say welcome and thank you for your service; now let's go whoop some pirate ass together!" "I too, apologize for being late, it will never happen again. I'm a Commander, my name is Lowell Harlee pleased to make your acquaintance," she said after Gen was finished. While she generally would never be so formal in her life, for some reason, she really wanted Godukera to have a good impression of her, although the fact that he was a mink could be a possible cause for her behavior. Godukera's massive frame did not budge, save for a twitch in his brow. "Harlee, you may help with final checks before we set off." Godukera's voice was clam but firm. "As for you Genshō. That is not the tone to take nor the attitude to have. You will addresses your superiors correctly and you will apologize for your tardiness and disregard for your subordinates. I will not tolerate any of your sass so choose your next words carefully." The other Marines shuddered a little, glad they were not in her position. Though Godukera was both an excellent Marine and generally a pretty nice individual. He was also well known for his unrelenting harshness when it came to respect, authority, and justice. He was no stranger to ordering laps around Marineford for minor transgressions and was definetly a contender for most Marines demoted. He'd even stopped his own son from getting a promotion before, the reasons were still unknown. She yawned. "Yeah yeah yeah, choose your words carefully or else face the wrath," Genshō responded, speaking with the tone of someone used to lectures from Godukera. "I didn't disregard them in the slightest; I brought them a nice communal meal to share in fact, tis why I was late." Unloading her belongings, she would begin pulling out various packaged foods for her subordinates, starting to hand them out as she coordinated favorite foods with their corresponding individuals. That did it. "I warned you Genshō." Godukera stared down at her, his face now a scowl. "I gave you the chance and you still refuse to take responsibility. You have Den Den Mushi for a reason, you can call about grabbing food for everyone and warn about possible lateness. You're a Rear Admiral but you can't even meet standards that a Lieutenant could." He paused briefly. "You're hereby demoted to Commodore, an attitude like that has no business with being associated with Admirals." His tone was icy. "Any further sass from you will cause nothing but grief. Any protest will net you a exercises for the full ship ride. I refuse to see this kind of behavior from you Genshō. In our training sessions it is one thing but this is an actual assignment. I've warned you before that these are different." The unwavering tone of his voice echoed across the boat. The nearby Marines grabbed what food they could and dashed back to their positions, not wanting to become a possible target of his. He turned his back to her and addressed the rest of the ship. "Stations everyone, we're heading out." She stopped cold upon hearing this. Any cheer evaporated in the high noon sun as sweat rolled down her back. Demoted? Can a Vice Admiral do that? Yes, they could. Her expression sank like the tide as her mind went elsewhere. Mom; if she found out that Genshō had been demoted.....no. Gen didn't let herself finish that thought as she shivered. The woman she called mother was typically a gentle and kind soul but....a hidden murderous intent that devastated the seas in her youth. Shō caught traces of it now and then when she fucked up badly; this would definitely qualify for one of those. Nevertheless, she knew better than to voice her concerns. She would silently pad to her station, a properly chastised figure with the remnants of the food she had brought in tow. Harlee nodded in response to Godukera's command, directing herself towards the crew members to make sure everything was ready before they set off. As she conversed with one of the marines, she unintentionally overheard the entire situation that had happened with Rear Admiral, well, now Commodore, Tamamo Genshō. This Vice Admiral was truly strict and although Harlee behaved rather casually with everyone, despite rank, decided she would save this during any future spar sessions. She thought it was foolish to try the authority of a person with such a high rank. "I wonder what would happen if he met with my brother..." images of the battle with Maurier Harlan flashed her mind, leaving a small smile on her face that quickly faded into a more neutral expression. She resumed at her job, mentally checking off the final preparations before departure. "We're ready for departure!" she told the Vice Admiral in a higher than usual tone. Standard Subjugation It has been a couple hours since their ship had set off. The large galleon cut through the waves, brandishing the proud colors of the marines on it. In the distance a large mountain could be seen. Godukera, who stood at the back of the boat, moved forwards towards the rest of the crew. "That there is our destination, Chestnut. It was named by some idiot who found it. Something along the lines of extremely large chestnut trees that cover most of it. We have a small base along the coast but it's been attacked multiple times. The villages are far up the mountain so we know that the enemy is aiming for us." Godukera motioned for Genshō and Harlee to join him. "The island itself is key strategic point, being close to multiple Marine territories. So it falls on us to both resupply the base and fend off whatever threats are there." Still itching mentally from whatever repercussions her mother might have in store for her, Genshō moved to where Godukera was located. Turning her gaze to the approaching mountain range, she thought of a couple questions. "How many people are currently stationed here? Also, do we know who may be targeting the base? If they're the remains of the Revolutionary group, an up and coming pirate crew, or simply a bunch of bandits, it could change how we respond to their offensives." Gen returned to studying the coming landscape. The lowest ranking of the minks approached both of her superiors, taking note on what they said. After all, any information was important information. Her eyes locked on the far-away on the mountain and she couldn't help but feel excited. "What threats do you think might be there?" a grin etched on her face as the possibility of a fight entered her mind. She cracked her knuckles , the sound loud enough for probably everyone in the ship to hear. "They've been attacking under nightfall in small raids as the base is quite big. We have about 2,000 men there currently. I assume it's either pirates or revolutionaries, smart ones. Considering any crew that attacked head on would have either died or got a whole fleet called in on them." Godukera responded as they neared the island. ---- The ship docked inside the base and the crew began to unload it. Godukera stood on the dock with Genshō and Harlee. Across from them stood a tall man in a white and gold uniform. His face was wrinkled and his beard almost touched the floor. "Commodore Why, this is Commodore Genshō and Commander Harlee." Godukera spoke in his usual booming voice. "Commodore Why has been watching this base for over 40 years, however in his old age it's becoming dangerous for him to go out and hunt pirates. That's where you two come in." "Why must you always be so loud Godukera." The old man finally spoke. "Why it's so nice to meet you too. Why it's so sad I cannot see you two. Why, I can feel you though. Why must I ramble though. Why you two are here is to go into the forest and hunt those rascally pirates. Why, I've made myself clear right?" The old commodore's tone was soft and whimsical, as if he was in constant thought. She itched mentally at the new title; though, her mind soon turned to the new face. "Nice to meet you Commodore Why....um, is there a reason for you starting every sentence with "why"? No offense, just curious. But yeah, as Godukera said we're here to clean house of whatever raiders are ailing you," Gen responded before turning her gaze to her surroundings. "Nice spot you have here." The red haired mink showed a face of amazement because of multiple factors. Firstly, the fact that Commodore Why had watched a base for more than 40 long years. Gen's casualness in any situation still amazed her as well. She took note of the task the trio were meant to complete as she nodded to herself, analyzing her surroundings as well. "If it's pirates, we'll take care of them with joy." for what seemed to be a millisecond, Harlee's expression revealed a certain sense of sadism then quickly disappeared. "Why do you ask? Why would I do such a thing." Why replied, itching his cheek. "Why don't you take them out on the attack. Why they are so eager. Why this warms an old man's heart." Why continued as he walked away from the three. "You heard the old man, lets go." Godukera replied, guiding the three through the Marine base and out to the edge of the forest. "Alright you two listen close and listen well. We're gonna wait out here till nightfall and hit em when they strike." Gen watched him walk away, keeping her thoughts about the Commodore going senile to herself. "Well that went as well as expected," she commented, before following Godukera to the forest's edge. "So when the guests of honor arrive we hit them hard and hit them fast correct? Also, are we assuming the raiders spotted us landing and/or are aware of our presence on the island? Cause as much as I love surprises, their kind are ones I could do without. Not that it matters," Genshō added as she prepared to set up shop for the hours ahead. Harlee followed behind the two as well. She analyzed her surroundings but of course, saw nothing more than miles and miles of the tall trunks of trees and other vegetation. She also noticed a bush or two shuffling, which she assumed were animals. She prepared to set up as well but before she did so, approached the Vice Admiral. "I have a question Vice-Admiral, you see, I've been working on this technique that I think may change the tide in battle, and I was wondering whether you could help me develop it?" she asked, although her tone appeared to be rather casual, it was just one of the many habits she tried to get rid off. "Correct Genshō, we take them out as quickly as possible. No need to drag it out." He scratched the side of his head. "I assume they saw us but it won't really matter, if they don't attack tonight the whole forest is gonna end up falling by my hand." Godukera continued as he began to set up the tents. As he worked Harlee came up asking to help perfect a move of sorts. "Why of course." Godukera responded as he dropped the tent equipment and turn to her. "Attack me with it." His tone was gruff but a tinge of excitement could be heard. "Jeez Vice Admiral, that's the most enthusiasm I've heard from you in a while," Genshō teased lightly, before scaling a nearby tree. She positioned herself so she would have a clear view of the landscape and the forest beyond, leaning against the bark so she was comfortable. Regardless, Gen kept the developing training session in her periphery, very much interested in Harlee's skills. That she had a new move made the event all the more intriguing. A wide smile formed in Harlee's lips as she nodded. "Alright!" she distanced herself from the tents as well so that no damage could be caused to them. Looking at Godukera, the man was even more intimidating when one had to fight against him. The cold breeze made her skin prickle or perhaps it was the thought of failing her new move. Harlee took a deep breath to calm herself down before lightning began to crackle in her right hand. Opening her left palm, a black powder emerged from it, which was the product of her devil fruit. "Here goes nothing." Clasping her hands together, Harlee felt a burning sensation in her palms that she painfully ignored. Instead, she gazed at her creation; Red Lightning. It crackled profusely, threatening to eradicate anything it made contact with. Knowing she couldn't hold it for much longer, Harlee aimed a finger gun at Godukera before releasing a bullet of Red Electro towards him, although the precision wasn't the best. Godukera watched as she charged up the attack. An interesting idea, combining her devil fruit with her electro. Not to mention the control it took not to cause an explosion directly in her hand. Godukera extended his hand towards the bolt as it crashed into his hand. It warped before causing a large explosion. At least it almost did as his massive hand closed around it and became cloaked in electro. A large clash of force was heard as steam and smoke emerged from his closed fist. He opened his hand, releasing the rest of the smoke and nodded to Harlee. "I like the concept but the execution is simply not as good as it can be." He mused a moment before his arm became cloaked in electro. "For us half minks electro is not as easy to grasp as we are not coated in fur. We are capable of it but through much more effort and training for what can come naturally to full blooded minks." He pointed his arm towards a tree. For younglings like you gathering in a point is the easiest way to attack but it's also the most unstable. Introducing energy like your fruits to it makes it much more unpredictable and more likely to backfire." Godukera then swung his arm towards her as arcs of electricity leaped forwards in a widespread wave. As they closed in they exploded in small showers of sparks. "Something like that requires more effort but the fact that the energy is spread along the entire arm makes it easier to introduce outside factors without backlash. So work on making your electro more widespread rather than concentrated for devil fruit integration." The red lightning proved sufficient for catching her attention, Genshō leaning forward slightly. "Nice color choice on the lightning Harlee," she commented, watching the bullet sail towards Godukera before it was crushed in his palm. "He's right about that; us halfsies have a hell of time learning electro. Honestly, a good way of combining the two is to start out gathering electro on the index point of your finger, since it is the easiest way to attack. However, instead of just firing a bullet, you should unleash a salvo like this." She concentrated purple electricity on a single fingernail, beginning with the same concept as Harlee. "Sorry admiral but your target practice today; hope it doesn't hurt your feelings," Gen grinned. She then fired a slew of jagged bolts from her finger in Godukera's direction. "How my attack differs from your own is it gives your devil fruit an outlet, minimizing backfire because it's spread over several bolts instead of hyper-concentrated in a single bullet. Plus, it's really useful for taking out multiple enemies." "Arc" Godukera spoke, eyeing the many bolts as lightning leapt from his own mane, crashing into each bolt causing the them to completely disappear. "That is another way you can do it yes. And with higher levels on control electro can become exceedingly strong." Godukera would know. In his youth he'd climbed the ranks quite quickly without a devil fruit due to his mastery of electro. It was so terrifying that others believe him to actually have a devil fruit. "Now get some rest, we're going to be on watch all night." "Alright, night night!" Gen called down before nestling against the tree. She yawned a bit before closing her eyes, already dozing. "Yes sir!" she exclaimed as seriously as she could, but a smile couldn't help but form on her lips as she leaned against a nearby tree. "Make it more widespread huh". Her final thoughts were on all the advice she had received from her superiors as she drifted off to sleep. In the Dark of the Night Harlan didn't know what he was doing in the town. He was still contemplating how much stronger he had to get to beat Hurrican Hoe, and Nanashi said he was busy. But Harlan knew he was just taking time to practice speaking in that weird "noble knight" way. He strolled by a large building, letting out a yell of annoyance and boredom. As the pirate roamed the border of the marine fortress the ground before him exploded. A massive wave of dust and air blasted outwards from the large crater that now stood in front of him. "WHY DID I MISS?" A shout could be heard from the base. Far atop the spire of the marine base stood a very old man. Perched on his shoulder was a massive rifle, it seemed as it was ripped off some sort of robot or something. "WHY IS NO ONE ATTACKING?" He roared. ---- The sound echoed through the air, immediately rousing Godukera from his light sleep. "AWAKEN." He roared to the two Marines who currently slept. Godu's thunderclap of a voice caused Genshō to tumble out of the tree. Instinctively, she grabbed a branch before somersaulting the rest of way, landing in a standing position. Her hand rested on her blade, the woman smirking. "Is it that time already?" Electro energy sparked from her form. The previous sound had made Harlee open one of her eyes, which gazed at her tranquil vicinity but Godukera's loud yet deep voice had made her instantly leap from the tree she rested on to where Gen stood. Truth be told, Harlee was a light sleeper as well, especially during times like these. "I suppose it is" she answered. "Follow." Godukera spoke as he disappeared from view. A trail of electricity was all that was left, he assumed they would follow it. ---- A thunderous boom echoed through the area as Godukera appeared between the base and the pirate. He held his hand up. "Enough with the shots Why. You haven't hit anything in years." He glared at the much smaller man before him, he seemed to be a half-mink, pity he was a pirate. "We've been tasked to take it from here." His aura exuded pure power and authority. Following close behind was Harlee, who had utilized Electro to keep up with the Vice Admiral. Her wide smile that had formed on the way, thinking of the pirate the trio would get to fight, suddenly turned into a frown as she looked at who stood in front of her. "H-Harlan?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide in shock. Genshō would arrive third, stretching as she loosened up, fading sparks representing her means of travel. She stretched, her disappointment palpable. "That's it? One half-mink? I thought we were dealing with a bandit invasion." She noticed Harlee's reaction afterwards. "Wait, you know this half-mink???" “HARLEE!” the boy yelled in excitement, waving like a mad-man. “I’ve actually missed talking with ya, sis. We always ended up in fights. And you’re fun.” Harlan turned to face Genshō, scowling. “Just one-Half mink? That’s what you are too, ya buffoon.” he responded. He turned to face Harlee. “Don’t try to stop me, I’m starving. I want some food."